


Experimental

by InkyCreatures



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Established Relationship, Experimental, Gray-Asexual, Heat Cycles, M/M, OOC, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Touch Repulsion, Touch-Starved, grey-asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: Their relationship was in it's self, an experiment.The radio-demon had swept the realm of hell clear of overlords that had held rank for millions of years and he did it all with that unnerving smile, blood dripping from his hands. His power was unknown, even those who held close to him knew little of how far his powers reached. His secrecy was his success.Baxter enjoyed secrecy just as much if not more, and his long "association" with the radio demon was no different so it was simple to say he was a bit more than peeved when Alastor moved him into the hotel under the guise of being a sinner to assist.He knew better but he wasn't about to let that be known, secrecy is success after all.
Relationships: Alastor/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Experimental

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-Read

Baxter, in short, was not impressed.  
Currently he sat in a white, apple decorated car that smelled of faint women’s perfume and another scent he believed to be fake strawberry. In his black gloved hands, he held a cardboard box full of the equipment he couldn’t fit in the rather large dark blue suitcase at his side. He felt like throwing an insult at the goat-like drivers as they were shifted around a corner and his glass vials clinked dangerously. He bit his tongue, keeping quiet, he just wanted this whole ordeal to be over already. There was another sharpish turn, shoving him into the side of his bag as the car came to a rolling stop.  
He stood up, only just touching the ceiling and opened the door before the goat demon could even touch the handle. At the door was the princess herself, grinning widely and bouncing on the spot while her partner stood sternly at her side. He let out a heavy breath as he stepped out, recoiling as the creature squeezed past him to take his bag. He almost yelled out as they dragged his bag to the grey demon, dumping out his belongings beside her. He swallowed the screech that grew in his throat and walked calmly up to the pair, flinching as his cardboard box was taken and his hand was grabbed in an excited handshake.  
“Welcome!” Charlie said excitedly, eyes twinkling, ignoring her girlfriend’s treatment of private property. “I’m so glad you came to stay with us! You’ll love it, we have your room prepared already” The words seemed to tumble from her mouth in a rush of excitement and wonder. At least she believed in her cause Baxter supposed as he murmured a quiet thank you, glad he left on his thick gloves. Vaggie handed him his box back, a whole lot lighter than when it was taken from him. His eyes landed on the rubbish bin of fire she had dumped his more dangerous items into and he almost lost it, hands clenching so hard it warped the box in his hands. “Razzle and Dazzle will put your things in your room so you can meet everyone” Charlie explained as his things were taken once more, this time the protest died in his throat as he was brought inside.  
From the pamphlets that had been littered around hell prior to the absolute shit-show that had been the 666-news interview, he was expecting less, at least a broken window. The place was over saturated in reds but he was expecting that with who their main sponsor was. He was appreciating the décor when Charlie began dragging him to the foyer, three sinners present at the bar.  
Angel dust, he recognised, even as someone with no interest towards his line of work knew the face and the fluffy bosom. Nifty and husk however he only knew of through stories but he knew enough to immediately recognise the two. Husker was taking shots, Nifty cleaning each glass when he was done while Angel Dust was sleepily drinking a fruit tingle cocktail. They murmured a collective grumble when Charlie asked them to introduce themselves. Charlie gave him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, “I’ll go check on your room, just stay here! Okay!” She darted off, Vaggie trailing behind her and Baxter was left on his own devices. Baxter was immediately uncomfortable, something about the princess’s latent command over the demons had made him somewhat at ease but now he was on his own devices.  
“So, what the dames bribe you with? Free room or free booze” Angel asked as he swirled a finger over his glass, he tried to look at Baxter through his lashes but Baxter was still uncomfortably shorter than him even when the spider demon was seated. “Neither” He answered simply just wanting to return to his underwater laboratory, his giant blackboard and his electron microscope. He was about to make a run for it, call his clothes and equipment a loss and make his own way back to his home when he felt a ripple in the air. The light of his esca flickering.  
“Well hello!” Baxter turns and is faced with the large dramatic smile of the radio demon. He felt his face drain, not expecting that visage when he turned, he would’ve screamed if it didn’t catch in his throat. “Sweet Satan don’t kill him Al” Husker mutters in half annoyance. Alastor’s smile doesn’t even falter “I have no intention of killing our second resident” He says cheerfully. He bends lightly at the hip, staring down at the aquatic demon with a gleeful look “Pleasure to meet you dear, the name’s Alastor”. He holds out his gloved hand for a handshake which Baxter takes firmly “Baxter”.  
“What’s your poison, we have a card system or some shit I don’t care I don’t get paid enough to explain this to everyone” Husk is as gravelly as usual and ignores Nifty’s question of how he’s going to deal with a full hotel. “C’mon babe, you can sit with me” Angel flirts, puffing up the surprisingly soft looking mound of fluff. Baxter had always supposed they used some editing to make it look that way but it appeared not. “I don’t drink” Baxter replies turning back to Alastor to see that he has teleported once more to the other side of Husk.  
Angel smiles, leaning his head on one set of his hands, “You going to stand there the entire time then?” He asks which prompts Baxter to come sit on the bar stool a bit begrudgingly, unsure of who has sat here prior. Angel uses his second set of arms to pat Baxter on the back, smoothing one hand down the back of his coat. “See? Isn’t that better” He purrs. The touch isn’t as violence inducing as the average demons, but still Baxter feels his spine curve away from the spider’s touch, the skin grossly overstimulated by a simple gesture. “I’m not too fond of touching either” He says quietly, waiting for the laugh and the rolling of eyes but instead the thin hands are removed swiftly and returned to the bright blue drink and the counter top. “No problem Babe” Angel says in a sing song voice as he takes a sip, “Husky this is basically virgin” He complains to the bar tender who doesn’t even look up from his own drink.  
Baxter is taking his time to acclimate, which mostly seems to be listening to Angel and Husk argue about shot proportions and at one-point nodding along to Nifty’s tangent about more men in the house. He was finally finding a rhythm in all the chaos when something tapped him on the shoulder, this time he did shriek, the noise loud, high pitched and echoey.  
He spun around in the chair to be faced with the princess of hell, a shocked look on her face as she blinks rapidly. “uhhhhhhhhh” She mutters over her words for a moment before shaking it off “Your room is ready, if you’ll foll- “The princess was cut off by the familiar noise of the radio demon reappearing, the green smog that released him only visible for a moment. “Charlie my dear, I believe as a staff member it is my turn to show a resident to their room!” He said joyfully, Charlie looked up at him with a mixture of unsureness and worry present on her doll like features. “You and Vaggie were able to coral our effeminate friend over here, I believe I’ll be able to handle myself” Alastor reassures as he places a hand on Baxter’s back to lead him towards the stair case. Charlie goes through a million scenarios before letting them go “Good luck!” she ignores the stare she gets from Vaggie with a shrug.  
Alastor leads the smaller aquatic demon up the stairs until they are on the floor with his designated bedroom. Baxter is tense as he follows, twisting the material of his gloves in his hands as he is brought up to a room. Alastor flourishes his hand as a key with an eye on it labelled five appears which he swiftly unlocks the door with before delicately dropping it into Baxter’s hand. “I’ll show you the necessities” Alastor smiles a smaller smirk as he walks inside, Baxter following after.  
The room is much cooler than the lobby of the hotel, in both colour and temperature. The room was in deep blues and greys, thick curtains blocking out the red of hells pseudo sky. “Not bad’ Baxter muttered to himself, a bit disturbed when he saw his things already unpacked. He was just about to go inspect his fragile equipment for damage when the door to room five slammed shut. It surely wasn’t loud enough to alert the other members of the hotel staff but it was loud enough to make Baxter yelp. He snapped around to see Alastor staring, smiling, well that was normal but the stare was new. Baxter relaxed when he saw the cartoonish grin lessen into something more genuine, a small smile appearing on his own face.  
‘I can’t believe you dragged me into this” Baxter says with a shake of his head, “I’m all for indulging your need for new content but I don’t think me being here is going to bring in any of your hilarious sinners”. Alastor continues to smile, his eyes half closed, his fist clenching and unclenching his radio staff. Baxter notices and sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes as he opens his arms. He is almost bowled over by the speed and the weight of the demon suddenly in his arms, Alastor burying his smiling face into Baxter’s hair and neck. The smaller demon puts his arms around Alastor’s middle as he waits for the scent frenzy to come to a close. This little ceremony, a rare lapse of both of their strict personal space protocols is normal to Baxter by now but this one appears to linger a bit more than usual.  
“Something going on Al?” He asks half muffled by the chest in front of his face, Alastor responds with a rumbling radio song backed by the sound of rain falling on tin roof. “Miss you” Alastor is equally muffled by hair. He supposed it had been longer than usual between visits, not like it wasn’t common in their many years of courting. He had guessed this little entertainment field trip would hurt their hours together but he had been prepared, just like he had been prepared before any of Alastor’s surprise business ventures. It seemed though; his partner had not been so prepared.  
Alastor leaned back, sliding his hands up to rest on Baxter’s shoulders. “You could’ve just visited at the lab you know; I don’t mind when you come late, I’m usually awake anyway” Alastor smiled down at him while he talked, one hand moving to gently caress his cheek with his thumb. Baxter shuddered at the skin contact; the feeling no longer creepy cold up his spine but blooming heat where skin connected. “I needed you here” Alastor replied so simply, letting that smile creep back onto his face. Baxter noticed then the light flicker of his ears, raising his eyebrow at the movement since they usually were as cemented as his smile.  
Baxter was about to ask, to put his hands up and touch the quivering ears when Alastor swooped down, the kiss was messy at first. A downside of a demonic image was the sharp non fitting teeth that got in the way, especially if you’re a certain broadcaster who can’t keep his lips closed for five seconds. Baxter just chuckled through the awkward kiss, moving his hands up to manoeuvre Alastor so they could kiss properly. The radio demon kept his hands on his lover’s face while Baxter held on in his hair and the other on a hip. It was when he tugged on Alastor’s red locks that he moaned.  
Baxter had to stop to process the noise, it was deep, not radio tinted like most of his speech so for a moment he was unsure of its origin until he saw the blissed out look of the demon in front of him. His face was flushed a dark reddish hue, his pupils were dilated and his tongue swept up a trail of blood streaming from his own mouth where he had bit down on his lip. Baxter looked at the taller demon with concern, moving a hand down to tenderly test the temperature of his skin. “Are you feeling alright Alastor?” He asked as he removed his hand from the only slightly warm skin. “Perfect now that you’re here Darling” Alastor purred, grabbing Baxter’s arm to return the hand to his cheek.  
Hot breath escaped onto him as Alastor panted from the simple gloved touch, rubbing his face into the surface and letting out quiet moans of pleasure. Baxter allowed this, using his other hand to hold Alastor steady at the waist. “So, you brought me all the way out here to be redeemed?” He asked with a sneer, knowing exactly what the answer was. The red demon’s smile became small and cheeky “Two bucks one bullet” He whispered flirtatiously. Baxter rolled his eyes, stepping back from Alastor and ignoring his whimpers of loss as he moves to check over his belongings.  
Baxter yelps when he is grabbed from behind, arms circling around him and pressing him against a hard chest. “Alastor!” He let out a shock of laughter, the lights running through his body flashing in mock surprise. “My Beloved, you really got it bad this time hm?” He pets the long arms encircling him, noticing the extended length of claws. Alastor made a noise of discomfort as he rests his head on top of Baxter’s. “Truly” He whined, the sound followed by a recorded booing.  
Baxter tried to hide his flush as he was pulled closer, Alastor moving to rest his still smiling face against a sensitive throat. His gills flaring gently over his features with each quickened breath making the radio demon chuckle. He opened his jaw, the scent of blood so present within his maw already as he pressed the teeth against skin and leather coat. Baxter didn’t think much of his movements, taking off his laboratory coat and tossing it on the thin mattress. Alastor let out an excited hiss and was about to lunge for the sensitive throat when he was stopped by a still gloved hand.  
“If I know where this is going, I am going to be torn to shred in days, I’d appreciate it if you left my throat for now. Don’t need your princess to think I’m up to something with all those marks” He explained as he removed his gloves, stretching the thin skin that interlocked his fingers. This time the booing noise was louder, “Oh hush”. The sharp teeth remained in a smile as he leaned down to kiss him again, one hand reaching to claw into his back while he other held his hand.  
Baxter gasped as Alastor dug his sharp claws into the flesh at the bottom of his neck which allowed the radio demon to slip his tongue past his lips. While the aquatic demon was usually quite unbothered by acts of intimacy, this, this got him going. He could taste blood and power as he tried to keep up with the movements. He used his hands to grasp soft hair, keeping Alastor close. He felt Alastor’s hand move lower before he was suddenly hoisted up, his legs wrapping around the demon’s thin waist to keep himself steady. He gasped, leaning back from the kiss when he noticed “My word Alastor, you are really…” He was just about to finish his sentence with a kiss when the pair was disturbed by a harsh knock.  
Alastor snarled, eyes growing dark and antlers sharp against the cool colours of the room. Baxter bit his lip before going for the grey throat, Alastor made a car horn noise in surprise but shuddered and clutched Baxter closer. The knock came again, harsher this time against the wood of the door. Alastor growled, throwing Baxter down on the bed. For a moment his arms caged around the smaller demon, watching the way his beau licked the rusty copper liquid from his teeth. He pushed him down, holding his teeth against his jugular before pushing up.  
He disappeared momentarily, giving Baxter a moment to regain composure. He redressed, leaving his gloves on the bedside table and fixing his hair, Alastor returned quickly in a much more organised state although Baxter knew under his collar was stained with bite marks. He opened the door with a flourish, “Vaggie my dear! What appears to be the problem?” Vaggie, ever the protector of the hotel looked Alastor up and down, then behind him to cautiously eye Baxter.  
“Charlie needs you downstairs, she has advertisement she wants you to go over” She says staring down the aquatic sinner, “In any case, I’m sure the new resident would like to be alone”. She walked back from the door but made no move to leave, clearly waiting for Alastor to vacate the premises. “Oh? Well this gentleman and I were just discussing the use of electric radio monitors in the outer regions of pentagram city” Alastor says with an almost threatening smile “I’m sure Miss Charlie can wait a few moments” Vaggie just squints at him and continues to hold the door open. Alastor blows a breath out through his nose, turning on his heel and bowing to Baxter “I’ll see to the end of our conversation in a moment, enjoy your room”. And just like that he was gone, the only sign of were he had gone a shriek from the lobby below.  
Baxter was then left to his own devices, told there would be a group dinner at the early time of five. He had a strange tension in the skin around his neck where Alastor had locked his jaws, if he pressed into the skin, he could feel the tightened muscle where his throat had been bitten too deeply before. He stood from his new bed, going to reorganise his wardrobe and prepare his night clothes. He had supposed this was the reason he had been dragged from his home, although was not sure as to why Alastor didn’t just spend the season in the laboratory with him, it wasn’t like they hadn’t done so before. There had to be something to make Alastor breach his strict privacy rules.  
He was dragged down from his room by the smaller brightly coloured demon, for once having to look down at someone shorter than him as he was herded around. She took him down stairs by his wrist and was shoved into a seat beside the famous Angel dust once more. Across the table sat Charlie, Vaggie and Alastor while he had Nifty and Angel at his side, Husker appeared to be missing from the event. He was nervous as he was sitting and a meal was pushed in front of him but as soon as the attention was off him the conversations were relit. The only one who’s gaze lingered was Alastor, his eyes half shut in a smirk.  
He was eating from his plate quietly when he felt a creeping sensation on his gloveless hand. He ripped his hand away from the feeling about to go off at the sex symbol beside him. However, it seemed angel dusts hands were all accounted for, two at his plate and two waving about dramatically in the air with his wild speech on captioning pornography. He lowered his gaze and was not impressed to see a familiar black hand on his chair emerging from the darkness caused by the table cloth. Alastor raised his eyebrows as Baxter returned his hand to the shadow’s grip.  
He smiled when Alastor’s eyes rolled backwards as his hands pet through the shadow’s hair. One hand scratched at the space below his antlers while the other one caressed at an ear. Alastor composed himself but Baxter could tell he was losing himself by the flash of gums visible in his smile. He didn’t mind, Alastor’s self-control was one of his more practiced skills so it was a surprise when his shadow spread his legs. He kicked at the shadow and yelped, drawing the eyes of the others to him. “Everything okay nemo?” Angel asked flirtatiously, his eyes glancing down. He saw Alastor bristle at the new nickname but he paid no mind, “Yes everything is fine just dropped my cutlery”. Angel continued to talk with him throughout dinner and due to the awkward angle in which Angel had to look down it was impossible for the shadow to return to his position which was having a sour effect on Alastor’s mood.  
When Baxter was finished eating he stood up from the table quietly, “Thank you for Dinner, I’ll be returning to my room now” He feigned a yawn as he was offered goodnights and one strawberry scented offer to join him before making his own way up the stairs with his key in his hand. He had just heard the satisfying click of the door unlocking when Alastor appeared behind him. “Didn’t take you for an exhibitionist, spending too much time with Angel Dust, are we?” He asked before being pressed harshly against the door. He rolled his eyes as Alastor allowed him to turn, the look on his face purely animalistic.  
“Baby Deer Jealous?” He offered in a mocking tone before he was captured in a kiss, holding Alastor by the waist. The radio demon slammed one hand on the door next to Baxter’s head, the other sliding down his chest. “Do you want this?” Alastor asked breathlessly as his hand stilled at Baxter’s waistband. He laughed lightly, “Yes my love, if I didn’t, I would’ve told you to bugger off when you asked me to come”. Alastor smiled, for once more charming and genuine than normal as he unzipped. He purred as his hands slipped into black boxer briefs, gently stroking. Baxter moaned, a bit louder than he intended, grasping the arm that was stroking him while the other rested in Alastor’s hair. “Should we head inside?” He asked almost below a whisper.  
Alastor turned the knob of the door, sending them tumbling to the ground with a laugh. The door magically closed behind them and they were left on the floor, the radio demon’s petite frame caging in the aquatic demon with little effort. He continued to stroke with his gloves on, making Baxter twist and puff out quiet moans of pleasure. “Please, Please Al, please” He sounded pathetic, he knew but he knew how much Alastor loved to take care of him in these situations. “What do you need my sweet” Alastor asked, leaning down to kiss him, biting gently at his neck. “Clothes off?” He made a motion to pull off Alastor’s overcoat waiting until his action was allowed.  
Alastor chuckled quietly, leaning back to remove the coat and his vest, only in his shirt sleeves and trousers. Baxter possibly flushed at the eagerness of disrobing, removing his own lab coat and beginning to unbutton the dark grey undershirt. Alastor made an appreciative hum as he leaned back to watch, the ever-present invisible audience whistling and clapping as his eyes grew heavy lidded. Baxter stripped, flushed a deep dark blue that made the glowing freckles pop from his skin. He kicked off his boots when Alastor pushed him down against the ground, the lab coat separating him from the floor.  
Alastor went back to working at Baxter’s hard cock while he bit and sucked on his neck. Baxter used this position to start unbuttoning Alastor’s undershirt, shoving his hands underneath to run over the sensitive expanse of scars and healed wounds. He almost moaned at the feel of Alastor’s bare skin on his palm, he wanted so much more. He lowered his hands, fingers trailing over ribs and lean muscle. “Please Alastor, my love” He moaned, trapping Alastor with his legs and drawing him in close. “I need you; I love you” He could see the gears whirring, those red eyes dilated and full. The hand that was stroking him went lower and Baxter wanted to hiss about gloves and the sanitary procedures but he decided to let this battle rest. He went a deeper shade of blue, almost purple when he pulled a small bottle of lubricant from his lab coat pocket and snorted when he saw that Alastor has the exact same.  
Alastor looked between the bottles, “Great minds think alike my dear” He whispered flirtatiously as he leant down for another deep kiss, swiping his tongue along Baxter’s sharp teeth. He flicked the bottle open, getting his fingers slick with the fluid before running them down the shaft of Baxter’s cock. He penetrated Baxter with his fingers slowly, as long as their trysts had gone on the act of love-making wasn’t one of their more usual date ideas. Baxter arched backwards, moaning and trying to pull Alastor closer with his legs. Alastor cooed at Baxter from his place, fucking his fingers into the tight space. He kissed along his stomach, pressing his smile against the pulsing dick. One should find the visage of those teeth, akin to a shark rather than a deer, against the sensitive skin of one’s cock unsettling, but it only filled Baxter with lust.  
Alastor licked a stripe up the dark flesh, making Baxter call out in ecstasy. A hand came to pull at the red hair in front of him, urging him on. The radio demon licked his lips as he continued pressing kisses up the length, all the while stretching his partner open. “Alastorrrr, please” The radio demon flicked his ears, but the request was shown when Baxter spread his legs. There was a primal noise from Alastor’s throat before he cleared it, settling himself in between Baxter’s thighs. He put one hand beside Alastor’s head as he used his other to guide himself.  
Alastor let out an uncharacteristic shuddering moan, biting his lip hard enough to well up blood. Baxter moaned quietly, grasping Alastor’s shoulders for support. He kissed up Alastor’s chin licking the blood dripping down as Alastor’s hips began to thrust. It’s slow at first, just an introduction to the shock waves they usually don’t crave. However, it isn’t long before Baxter is pawing at him to continue, nails leaving marks in his skin. Alastor speeds up, his teeth grinding together as he resists the urge to bite down on supple skin. Baxter doesn’t hold back his moans, sure that if he was being too loud, he would be quietened. There’s something in his moans and pleas of pleasure that delights the radio demon, his ears flicking downwards to hear more.  
Baxter’s next yelp doesn’t come from pleasure but from surprise as he is lifted without effort, still hooked around Alastor as he drops onto the bed with Baxter on top of him. Baxter made an appreciative noise at his favourite position, placing his hands on Alastor’s chest. “I figured my little snapper deserved a treat for indulging me” He whispered, the lust dripping from his radio presenter voice. “Very nice” Baxter said without much idea what he was talking to before lifting himself with a small wiggle, he drops quickly and groans, scratching rivets into Alastor’s already scarred chest.  
He quickly builds up speed, urged on by the blissed look on his lover’s face. Blood filled drool dripping from the side of his mouth as he keeps his eyes completely focused on the smaller demon. Baxter felt Alastor go rigid, strong gloved hands grabbing his hips. He meets him thrust for thrust, forcing him down harder than he could manage on his own. “Yes, Yes, Yes, My love mmemrm” Alastor moaned incoherently, his teeth sharpening to dagger points as he pressed his face in the space between Baxter’s neck and shoulder. He released and in the same breath bit down, the flesh breaking easily under his teeth, bluish black blood escaping down his chin. He patted down Alastor’s ears and hair, kissing at his temple as the grip of his teeth loosened.  
“Do you think you can do any more my dear” Baxter asked once the yellowed teeth were out of his skin, Al’s tongue licking down the escaped fluid. “Mm” The unsureness of the answer gave him the information he needed, with a reluctant hum he moved up. Alastor’s flushed cock falling to his stomach, at least he was spent. “Come help me clean up then” He motioned to move off the bed but was rolled so once more Alastor was on top. “You’re not done” He whispered, the crackling of the radio present once more.  
He was expecting Alastor to use his hands, possibly finger him again but his hands were firmly on his thighs as he leaned down. Baxter gasped as he was enveloped in that dangerous mouth, someone Alastor was still smiling through it. The pin pricks of a jaw held open for him threatened him if he moved, so he needed no more reassurance than the hands holding his thighs down. “Oh, my sweet, you are too good to me” Baxter showered his usually chaste lover in compliments as he moved up and down on the dick, his long tongue laving over it in loving swirls. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Al my love please, I’m going to -AH” The tip of Alastor’s pointed tongue licks at the weeping head of his cock and he loses composure. Alastor shows no signs of being surprised other than his pupils constricting for a moment before he is distracted with swallowing the seed spilled into his mouth.  
He pops off the withering dick with a pop noise, obviously made more dramatic by his radio powers. He moves up to smother Baxter with his body for a moment, just letting their hearts beat in sync as they come down from the high of love-making. “I’ll run you a nice bath hm?” Alastor says quietly into Baxter’s hair, the noise of the bath running already clear from this far away.  
Baxter rolled his eyes, snuggling into the bare chest in front of him, this was truly going to be a strange few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoooooo Boy!  
> So hello, second fic I've written about these two.  
> I know the audience for this ship is pretty small but I still think it's incredibly cute and I'm a sucker for size difference.  
> For this I made both Alastor grey-ace/grey-romantic and Baxter Grey-ace/Homo-romantic.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know if there is anything else you'd like to see from me.  
> Semi nervous about this being the first mature work for this ship though so >///<
> 
> Love from your local inky creature


End file.
